


Золотое Солнце и Лунное Сияние

by elkleeeah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, modern day AU, sun and moon au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkleeeah/pseuds/elkleeeah
Summary: Кафе «Золотое Солнце» открывалось рано утром каждый день, а именно в 5 часов. Его владелец, Виктор Никифоров, был жаворонком, и всегда просыпался вместе с выкатывающимся из-за горизонта солнцем.Юри Кацуки владел ночным клубом под названием «Лунное Сияние» и обычно спал круглый день, чтобы ночью посвятить себя работе. Этот день выбивался из «обычно».





	Золотое Солнце и Лунное Сияние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden Sun and Midnight Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982376) by [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters). 



> современное день/ночь ау от [beanpots](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/dayandnight)
> 
> [артец от Gittana](http://gittana.tumblr.com/post/157540800715/i-saw-beanpots-super-cute-sun-and-moon-au-and-i)
> 
> я влюбилась в этот рисунок сотни лет назад и воскресла, узнав, что по нему есть фанфик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Завязка. Виктор встречает человека, который — он верит — сможет изменить его жизнь. Но сперва ему необходимо узнать его имя.

Кафе «Золотое Солнце» открывалось рано утром каждый день, а именно в 5 часов. Его владелец, Виктор Никифоров, был жаворонком, и всегда просыпался вместе с выкатывающимся из-за горизонта солнцем. Запах свежемолотого кофе наполнял уютное кафе, заманивая посетителей и приглашая распахнуть двери внутрь. Также Виктор принимал ежедневную доставку выпечки и других закусок, изготовленных в пекарне ниже по улице. Каждый день он встречал на новом дыхании и с лучистой улыбкой во все тридцать два

Его логотипом было золотое солнышко на фоне голубого небосклона, напоминающее о рассвете прекрасным утром. В Детройте хорошо было известно, что кофейня Виктора — одно из самых лучших мест, чтобы утром побаловать себя горячим бодрящим напитком и любимой сладостью. Так что он нисколько не удивился, ранним пятничным утром увидев пару посетителей у дверей своего кафе.

Первым, кто зашёл, был Челестино; он работал тренером фигурного катания в колледже при Джо Луис Арене. Он всегда брал чёрный кофе без сиропа — только порция сливок и два пакетика сахара, со своей любимой черничной булочкой. Виктор ценил его преданность и всегда, когда позволяло время, был готов перекинуться с ним словечком (если не болтать часами). Рядом с ним была молодая дама, которую Виктор раньше не встречал, но точно мог сказать, что ранней пташкой она не была, судя по её усталому выражению и непрекращающимся зевкам.

После того, как Виктор обслужил двоих покупателей и ещё немного поговорил с Челестино, он вернулся к рабочей суете. Виктор собирался удостовериться, что всех продуктов хватало на предстоящий рабочий день, но тут дверь сообщила о новом посетителе звонким писком колокольчика. Когда он повернулся, чтобы, как и всегда, оказать тёплое приветствие, блокнот чуть не выскользнул из его рук от вздоха, невольно сорвавшегося с губ. Виктор стоял с открытым ртом, а слова застряли где-то посередине горла.

Зашедшим внутрь был мужчина, немного ниже Виктора, с чёрными волосами, в очках с синей оправой и с лёгкой полуулыбкой на лице, от которой перехватывало дыхание. Виктор приехал в Детройт из России, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа и найти счастье, и ему показалось, что теперь его цель выглядит куда более достижимой.

— Добро пожаловать в «Золотое Солнце», — сказал Виктор, мягко улыбаясь, когда незнакомец подошёл ближе к стойке.

— Доброе, — ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть зевок, — утро… Прошу прощения, долгая ночь, — добавил он с застенчивой улыбкой.

Виктор бегло взглянул на его рубашку: смольно-синяя, как ночное небо, с аккуратно вышитым на груди фиолетовым месяцем, окружённым звёздочками. Вышивка выглядела точно как логотип ночного клуба на той же улице, что и кофейня. Когда Никифоров поднял глаза чуть выше, то подумал, что его сердце, должно быть, остановилось в тот самый момент, когда его взгляд встретился с шоколадным блеском прекрасных карих глаз. Виктору казалось, что он сейчас задохнётся, но он был не против.

— Что могу для вас сделать? — спросил Виктор, тайно надеясь, что его голос не выдал его с потрохами, и положил едва забытый блокнот на стойку.

— Будьте добры, эспрессо, большой мокко и лимонный маффин?

— Конечно. — Он достал большой стаканчик из стопки и вытянул маркер из кружки с ручками и прочими пишущими принадлежностями. — Ваше имя? — задал вопрос Виктор. В обычной ситуации он никогда не спрашивал имени посетителей, но раз уж в кофейне сейчас был лишь один, Виктору нужен был предлог, чтобы побольше узнать об этом прекрасном создании.

— Юри… с одной «и», — уточнил парень, подняв один палец вверх, но затем еле заметно покраснел и спрятал руки в карманы.

Виктор не мог лгать и убеждать себя в том, что это не было милым.

— Здесь довольно много кофеина. Всё для вас?

— Да. Это была длинная ночка, и у меня всё ещё есть неотложные дела, с которыми надо справиться до конца смены.

Виктор изогнул бровь в немом вопросе, но ничего не спрашивал, так как Юри и сам решил продолжить объяснения.

— Я владею ночным клубом «Лунное Сияние», ниже по улице ОлдТаун. И мы, — короткий зевок прервал его речь, и пунцовый румянец разбежался по щекам, — извините… И у нас было большое мероприятие этой ночью, так что я только ушёл с работы. Мне нужно обновить лицензию на продажу алкоголя, но, знаете, они открыты только в течение обычных рабочих часов. Поэтому лучше уж я сейчас разберусь с этим, чем буду заставлять себя сделать это позже и, в конце концов, опоздаю на работу.

Продолжая готовку кофе для Юри, Виктор понимающе кивнул: как бы он ни любил свою работу, владеть бизнесом порой оказывалось нелегко. С доброй улыбкой он спросил мужчину о его несильном, но заметном акценте, и Юри объяснил, что он японец и приехал в Америку со своим другом, который позже завлёк его в клубный бизнес. Затем Юри спросил Виктора, также подметив немного другой акцент, и бариста рассказал свою небольшую историю.

— У меня есть молодой друг, который ищет работу, может, вам нужен сотрудник? Он тоже русский, из Москвы, и я думаю, он скучает по дому. Работа с вами могла бы помочь ему, я имею в виду, если вы не возражаете, — сказал Юри после большого глотка ароматного эспрессо.

— Конечно, я был бы рад встретиться с ним, пусть приходит в любое время. Я не против любых ваших друзей, — воскликнул Виктор. К тому же, это значило, что Юри, возможно, придёт сюда снова.

— Спасибо! Что ж, мне нужно идти, спасибо за кофе, — сказал Юри с улыбкой. Он прикончил меньший из напитков, оставив стеклянный стакан на стойке и, снова улыбнувшись Виктору, развернулся и ушёл.

Виктор тяжело вздохнул, провожая взглядом красивого мужчину, не выпуская из виду его макушку на стёклами окон. В чувства его привели тихие смешки, раздающиеся неподалёку.

— Ну и над чем ты смеёшься, Чао Чао? — он спросил, оглядывая инструктора, который сидел за столиком в стороне от него

— Кто бы подумал, что любовь с первого взгляда существует, — сказал мужчина, незлобно усмехнувшись. Это заставило Виктора отвернуться, но яркий румянец всё равно был заметен на щеках и кончиках ушей, и громкий хохот Челестино заполнил всё кафе.


End file.
